1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having a ferrite core.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Usually, the signals between two electronic systems are transmitted by a cable, and the cable includes a plurality of wires. As two electronic systems need to transmit more and more signals, the number of the wires becomes more and more. Accordingly, the cable has to add a mechanism to resist the influence to the signals from transient electric current. A ferrite core is put on the cable to filtrate wave to resolve the above mentioned problem. The ferrite core defines a hole for the cable to extend through, and would perform more efficiently if the cable loops around the ferrite core more than one turn. The cable forms at least one bending portion adjacent to the end face of the ferrite core. Accordingly, the relative positions of the wires of the cable at the bending portion are changed. The change of the positions of the wires of the cable makes the impedance of the bending portion of the cable change. And the signals transmitted by the cable is changed suddenly because of the different impedance between the bending portion and the other portion of the cable.
Obviously, a new cable assembly is needed to resolve above mentioned problem.